lenovan_empirefandomcom-20200216-history
Peerage System of the Lenovan Empire
The peerage system in the Lenovan Empire and its dominions is a legal system comprising both hereditary and lifetime title, composed of various noble ranks, and forming a constituent part of the Lenovan honors system. The term peerage can be used both collectively to refer to the entire body of nobles (or a subdivision thereof), and individually to refer to a specific title (modern Lenovan language-style using an initial capital in the former case but not the latter). Lenovan peerage title holders are termed peers of the Realm. Peerages are created by the Lenovan monarch, like all Crown honors, being affirmed by Letters Patent affixed with the Great Seal of the Realm. The Imperial Advisory Council of the Lenovan Empire recommends to the Sovereign who should be elevated to the peerage, after external vetting by the House of Peers Appointments Commission. Under present custom, the only new peerages granted are to members of the imperial family and former chancellors. Since then, ruling parties have refrained from recommending any others to be elevated. Certain personal privileges are afforded to all peers and peeresses, but the main distinction of a peerage nowadays, apart from access to the House of Peers for imperial peers and all hereditary peers, is the title and style thereby accorded. Succession claims to existing hereditary peerages are regulated by the House of Peers Committee for Privileges and Conduct and administered by The Crown Office. Peerage divisions in the Lenovan Empire, seven peerages co-exist, namely # Peerage of Lenovo # Peerage of Pandora # Peerage of Ilvar # Peerage of Almora # Peerage of Elmar # Peerage of Genovia # Peerage of Daxam Imperial and Royal Peerages # Archduchy of Kasnia # Archduchy of Lichtenberg # Archduchy of Asberry # Archduchy of Kalbitz # Archduchy of Caprica # Archduchy of Markovia # Archduchy of Cladsbourough # Archduchy of Spintzer # Archduchy of Alberia # Archduchy of Lemoyne # Archduchy of Bradford # Archduchy of Latveria Order of Noble Precedence in the Empire of Lenovo and style of address # Emperor/Empress regnant/King/Queen-His or Her Imperial and Royal Majesty # Empress Consort/Queen Consort/Prince Consort- His or Her Imperial and Royal Majesty # Empress Dowager/Prince Consort Dowager if applicable -His or Her Imperial and Royal Majesty or Highness for Prince is the father or mother of the reigning sovereign # Prince of Dorneham and their consort-His or Her Imperial and Royal Highness # Children of the crown prince and their consorts-His or Her Imperial and Royal Highness # Princes and Princess male line descendants of a sovereign-His or Her Imperial and Royal Highness # Archduke male line descendants of a sovereign -His or Her Imperial and Royal Highness # Princes of archdukes are styled and addressed after their territorial designation-Imperial and Royal Highness # Grand Duke spouse of the Princess Imperial and their descendants are styled and address after their territorial designation- His/her Royal Highness # Duke descendants of a grand duke/duchess styled after their designation-His/Her Royal Highness # Archbishop of Kandor- Head of the Church of Lenovo- Styled as His Holiness # Lord Protectors of Pandora, Ilvar, Daxam, Genovia,Elmar, Almora- Styled as His Royal Highness the Lord Protector of their territorial designation. # Children of the Lord Protector- His/Her Serene Highness Lord of his territorial designation # Bishop- Styled His/her Grace of their Territorial Designation # Duke-His or Her Serene Ducal Highness- the Duke or Duchess of their territorial designation # Children of a duke or duchess are styled- His or Her Serene Highness the Marquess of their territorial designation. # Viscount – His or Her Grace Lordship of their territorial designation # Count – Children of a Viscount are styled His or Her Noble Lordship the count of their territorial designation # Baron – His or Her Most Honorable Baron of their territorial designation # Hereditary Knight of the Noble Order of the Great Wolf-Sir List of Peers by Peerage and the respective families Lenovan peerage title holders are termed peers of the Realm. Peerages are created by the Lenovan monarch, like all Crown honors, being affirmed by Letters Patent affixed with the Great Seal of the Realm. The Imperial Advisory Council of the Lenovan Empire recommends to the Sovereign who should be elevated to the peerage, after external vetting by the House of Peers Appointments Commission. 64 families have hereditary membership in the House of Peers. These are the 64 Vicsountal families and the 12 original ducal families entitled to hereditary membership: Schlik, Lodron, Hardegg, Montecuccoli, Thurn und Valsassina, Buquoy, Tarnowski, Althann, Czernin, Waldstein, Thun, Attems, Des Fours, Herberstein, Nostitz, Ungnad von Weißenwolff, Vetter, Traun, Brandis, Trapp, Serényi, Sternberg, Kaunitz, Lamberg, Kolowrat, Hoyos, Kinský, Falkenhayn, Goëss, Kálnoky, Wratislaw, Zierotin, Podstatzky, Haugwitz, Potocki, Gołuchowski, Lanckoroński, Lewicki, Westphalen, Mensdorff, Miniscalchi, Papafava, Meran, Badeni, Colleoni, Venier, Vrints, Fünfkirchen, Widmann-Sedlnitzky, Dobrženský, Walterskirchen, Gudenus, Sedlnitzky, Ludwigstorff, and Wassilko von Serecki The Imperial and Royal Peerages In the Lenovan peerage, a Imperial archduke is a member of the Lenovan imperial family, entitled to the titular dignity of prince and the style of His Imperial and Royal Highness, who holds a arch-dukedom. Archdukedoms are the highest titles in the Lenovan roll of peerage, and the holders of these particular archdukedoms are Princes of the Blood Imperial. The holders of the dukedoms are imperial, not the titles themselves. They are titles created and bestowed on legitimate sons and male-line descendants of a Lenovan monarch, usually upon reaching their majority or marriage.1 The titles can be inherited and are always to be called "imperial" even once they pass beyond the grandsons of a monarch. As with any peerage, once the title becomes extinct, it may subsequently be recreated by the reigning monarch at any time.